


Casual

by theshyscorpion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU inspired by the scene in 1x02 where they're all at Pop's, And Jughead needs some love, Even if it's platonic, Gen, Headcanon: Veronica is super touchy-feely, I feel like these two would be the bestest friends, Platonic Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: AU. Veronica Lodge is a very tactile person, and Jughead Jones would never admit that he's a little touch-starved.





	

"Hand me some licorice." 

Jughead regarded the brunette sprawled across his lap with a friendly scowl, causing her to revise her statement. 

"Will you please hand me some licorice?" 

"That's better, Ronnie." Jughead reached for the coffee table between the couch where he and Veronica were settled and the chair, where Archie and Betty were trying to discreetly make out without them noticing. It wasn't working. 

Veronica took the licorice from him, grinning. "Thanks, J." 

"Sure thing, V." 

Veronica returned to watching the movie Archie had chosen, something about stealing the Declaration of Independence, and absentmindedly grabbed his hand. Jughead went along with it, knowing perfectly well this wasn't a come-on, but just how she was. 

\-----  
He'd been taken aback the first time in happened, at Cheryl Blossom's 'get-together' that he'd attended just to irk the redhead. There had been no extra chairs, so Veronica had shrugged and told him to "scoot over". He'd moved over as much as he could, but there was only so much space to be had in the small armchair. Veronica had ended up halfway in his lap and halfway on the chair arm as she gestured wildly, telling a story about New York. 

Later, she'd apologized for it, saying she was just "super touch-feely, and I can back off if you want". Jughead had merely shrugged, and she'd taken that as a green light. Now, the two were just as inseparable as Veronica and Betty were; maybe even more so. Cheryl had sarcastically said one day, "Maybe I shouldn't say B and V anymore, but J and V." Veronica had laughed, and Cheryl had pursed her ruby red lips in annoyance. 

Many people had asked them if they were together. They weren't, and told them so. One day, Veronica had ranted to him, "Being comfortable around someone doesn't have to be romantic!" Jughead had asked her if she was actually that comfortable around him. She'd blinked and replied, "Of course. You're one of my best friends." 

\-----

Touch was casual for Veronica. She was perfectly comfortable holding his hand around others, or hugging him when she got excited. She was constantly touching him, and though he started out a bit stoic, he found himself becoming just as tactile with her as she was with him.

Though he wouldn't ever admit it, he was a bit touch-starved. Not enough hugs in childhood and all that crap. His family was complicated and more reserved, so he'd learned early on about being stoic. But that didn't mean he wouldn't see other kids laughing and holding hands and hugging and wish he could have something like that. Not necessarily kisses and romantic touch, but platonic, friendly touch. Someone who cared about him but wasn't looking for anything in return. 

So, he'd slowly adjusted to Veronica's ways. He'd find himself reaching for her hand as they walked together. He'd bump her shoulder as they sat close next to each other. He'd share his blanket when they had movie nights over at Archie's place. One time he'd even caught himself playing with her hair idly. He'd pulled away quickly, but Veronica had merely asked him if he knew how to braid. When he said no, she'd taught him, and kept her hair in that crooked, messy, first-try braid all day. 

They were close, holding hands and sharing food and finishing each other's sentences, but it wasn't romantic love. No, not quite, and maybe it never would be. Maybe it was enough the way it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Veronica is super touchy-feely, and Jughead needs some love, even if it's totally platonic. Especially if it's totally platonic.


End file.
